Oliver
Oliver is a green engine who works on the Arlesburgh branch line, and is NWR number 11. Oliver's History Oliver is a GWR 14xx Oliver worked on the Great Western Railway. Sometime during the 1960s, he ran away for fear of being scrapped with his coach, Isabel, and a brakevan named Toad. The three were forced to hide between signalboxes and rely on the goodwill of signalmen to pass at safe times. When control got wind of the runaways, they hid in an old quarry branch and had the cutting blocked by rubbish to avoid being spotted bythe diesels outside. The runaways decided it was safe to leave at some point, but before they could reach the greener pastures of Sodor, Oliver ran out of coal. Luckily, Douglas was able to rescue Oliver and hid him on a siding at The Other Railway. The Fat Controller soon found out and arranged for the three to be repaired and painted in Great Western colours. Toad decided to be Douglas' brakevan to thank him, and the Fat Controller rescued an auto coach named Dulcie and gave her to Oliver. Oliver was then sent to work on the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line, but became conceited after the big engines gave him their respect in recognition of his adventures and pushed his weight around, prompting several ballast trucks to push him into a turntable well. Oliver received little respect from the trucks after the incident, but got his own back by pulling the ringleader, S. C. Ruffey, apart. Oliver is now well-respected by the trucks, out of fear they will be pulled apart too. When Oliver was invited to take charge of shunting at Tidmouth, Douglas tried to convince him that most diesels on the island are evil. Later that day Oliver made a plan to pay Douglas out by having him be taken back by Daisy and Bear to the large meeting that day he used his exprecince to tell thomas how handel ballset trucks Oliver's Personality Oliver, currently, at least, is a kind, smart engine that is accepting and open minded. Oliver is a quick learner, and unlike some, learns from the past. He now, because of this, is a wiser and better engine. He is a hard worker, and the first to lend a wheel to an engine in need. Oliver is also not an engine to get fooled easily. Tales of the North Western Railway Oliver has been in many episodes, starting in one, and played supporting parts in two. In episode one, Oliver, being Ted's favorite engine, made the first Oliver was invited to take charge of shunting at Tidmouth. When he was shunting, Douglas tried to convince him that most diesels on the island are evil. Later that day, Oliver made a plan to pay Douglas out by having him be taken back by Daisy and Bear to the large meeting that day. Review Ted may have not done a TYR of Oliver, but he made a crossover with Percyno6 on him. Models Ted has three models, a 2001 that he used for the original E1, a 1996 one that he used from episode 4 on, and a 2009 model. Voice acting Oliver is voice acted by Percyno6. Gallery Tales of the NWR.JPG Sasdsa.JPG Logo.jpg Station 1.JPG 1.JPG E1.JPG IMG 7178.jpg IMG 7263.jpg E3.JPG IMG 3697.JPG Older Version Category:Tank Engines Category:Engine Category:NWR Category:Arlsburgh Branch